Aire
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: Este fic es de mi sis n.n KaixTy AJUA! al fin cyo en cuenta


**Aire…**

**By. - Marya K.H**

Kaira.-HI n.n

Marya.-HI n.n

Kai.-¬¬ Y que milagro que te veo

Ty.-u.u Digo lo mismo

Kaira.-n.n Hermanita del alma, ya sabía yo que algún día entenderías que el Kai/Ty es mejor que el Kai/Ray

Marya.-¬¬ Yo sigo siendo fan del Kai/Ray, u.u esto lo hago para demostrarme piadosa con los tontos que le van al Kai/TY

Kaira.-¬¬ COMO ME DIJISTE!

Fans Kai/Ty.-¬¬ MAS BIEN COMO NOS DIJO!

Marya.-o.oU glup, n.nU era broma…jajajasjajajaja, n.n yo admiro…¬¬ aunque sea un poquitito, el Kai/Ty, u.u pero mi favorita sigue siendo el Kai/Ray

Kai.-Yo, con ese gato YIAG!

Ty.-Además quien preferiría estar con ese gato que conmigo ;D

Fans Ray.-¬¬ NOSOTRAS!

Kaira.-n.n Bueno, bueno…esta historia la escribo mi sis, y además que este será su primer Lemon!

Marya.-U.U aunque me hubiese gustado mas un Lemon Kai/Ray

Kaira.-¬¬ Pero esta historia la escribiste tú, XP aunque el Lemon corre por mi cuenta

Kai.-n.n Tu si sabes escribir eso o no Ty-chan?

Ty.-n.n SI!

Bueno…esto sale de la canción Aire de Intocables? O.o? o era los Temerarios?

Marya.-¬¬ Estas toda pe#$

Kai.-O.O Oh, Oh

COMO HAS OSADO DECIRME MARIA GONZALEZ VAZQUEZ!

Marya.-O.O…me…me llamaste por mi nombre completito, TOT Te lo imploro, perdóname, gomen, lo siento!

Kai/Ty.-O.O Vaya:D No que no

U.U no mas por que tengo gripita no le hago nada, ahora al fic n.n, y recuerden, esta basado en la canción Aire, y ni la canción ni Kai ni Taka me pertenecen

**Aire…**

POV Kai

Hace un mes que no te veo, por que te fuiste, Por que te apartaste de mi, Te extraño, vuelve, tu eres mi aire…y ahora me has privado de ese elemento vital…mi amado Takao…

Recuerdo…la ultima vez que te vi…estabas destrozado, no podías creer que Ray, Max, Kenny y Hilary te dejaran por otros equipos, viniste a mi…lloraste en mis brazos, rogabas que yo estuviera en tu equipo…deseabas que yo fuera tu compañero, pero yo ya no podía, antes del torneo me había anotado con los Neoborg, pero, de verdad deseaba poder tomar tu delicado rostro…y secando tus lagrimas que me dolían en mi pecho, decirte que si, que estaría a tu lado…y decirte que te amo…pero Yuriv no lo permitió, llego y te destrozo el corazón…dijo que yo ya tenia equipo…y tu solo corriste, me dolió, me dolió en el fondo de mi corazón…pero…no te pude alcanzar, tomaste el primer avión y te fuiste…

Y ahora…soy el campeón, pero no estoy bien, aunque todos me admiran y me felicitan, me faltas tu, y te juro que cada mañana solo pienso en ti, tu eres el dueño de mis sueños y de mi amor…ahora camino por tu casa, abandonada, no hay nadie, tu hermano esta en África, tu padre casi no viene y tu abuelo murió un poco antes de tu partida, lo se, y sabia que por eso te sentías peor, ya no tenias nada…nada…y yo contribuí a hacerte sufrir…

Pero…ahora oigo ruido…quien será…tal vez un gato…o algún animal…viene de tu habitación, entro y mis ojos se dilatan totalmente…eres tu…eres tu mi pequeño Takao

--"Ta…Takao? Eres tu?"—"Hola Kai…ahhh, felicidades por ganar el titulo"

POV Takao

Lo saludo, se ve muy bien, y me alegra que el sea mi reemplazo, aunque aun me duele que el me haya dejado otra vez por Yuriv y los otros, en realidad eso fue lo que mas me dolió, pero aun así lo seguí, fui a cada batalla suya, y m alegro por el, y cuando gano deseaba correr donde el y abrazarlo…y besarlo, decirle me alegro, y te amo, pero no pude, no tenia el valor, ahora volví a mi casa por unas cosas, y me iré…aunque

No me quiero ir, por que me hace falta…por que cada día siento que no puedo vivir sin su amor y sin su precensia, lo necesito como al aire…

POV Normal

Kai seguía estático, no podía creer que Takao, SU Takao estuviese ahí, y sin pensarlo mas corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras de sus ojos caían unas lagrimas—"Takao, eres tu, si, eres tu, perdóname, no quería lastimarte, quería estar contigo, lo siento, pero…pero…"—Takao casi pierde el equilibrio y no podía creer que Kai estuviera abrazándolo pero solo se dejo caer en la cama y lo abrazo…

--"Kai, que tienes?"—el otro alzo el rostro y viendo directamente a los ojos a Takao tomo su rostro y lo beso, Takao quedo estático, pero después solo correspondió el beso, el cual había esperado durante tantos años, después de separarse Kai hablo…

--"Takao…yo, te lo ruego, no te vallas, quédate…yo, yo no soportaría perderte otra vez…yo, yo, yo te amo Takao y te necesito, tu eres mi razón de ser, tu eres la razón de mi existir, y la razón por la que cada día vengo aquí esperando verte…"—Takao no sabia que decir, y no podía creerlo, de verdad, Kai le estaba diciendo eso, pero Kai al ver la reacción de Taka, se levanto y con la vista baja se dispuso a irse—"No, Espera Kai"--lo detuvo, no sabia que hacer, le diría si…o le diría que no mintiéndole a su corazón…--"Yo, Kai, yo… 'No, esta vez no…se lo diré, y viviré con el por siempre' Yo también te amo Kai"—Volvió a besarlo y Kai lo recibió muy dulcemente, lo tomo por la cintura y con sumo cuidado lo recostó en la cama mientras sentía como Takao le acariciaba los cabellos

--"Kai…"—"Takao…de verdad te amo…mi pequeño niño, eres todo para mi…y te suplico que por favor, nunca te vuelvas a ir…por que ya no podría vivir sin ti…por que sin tu amor no se que hacer…."—Takao solo sonrió y con un susurro le dijo—"Yo también te necesito Kai…"

Kai comenzó a besar mas apasionadamente a Takao introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, Takao comenzó a pasear sus manos bajo la ropa de Kai sintiendo esa delicada piel en sus dedos, Kai bajo a su cuello saboreando esa deliciosa piel de azúcar sacando algunos gemidos del chico—"Ahhh Kai…"—Takao lo volteo y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le quito el chaleco y la blusa, bajo el rostro y comenzó a pasear su lengua en el pecho de su amante, saboreando, degustando y guardando el olor de Kai en su memoria

Kai comenzaba a respirar pausadamente, las caricias del pequeño lo hacían estremecer y sentirse en la gloria absoluta…el menor topo con los pantalones y se sonrojo un poco, volvió a los labios de Kai y con dificultad pregunto—"Se…seguirías tu…?"—Kai comprendió el por que del sonrojo y sentándose en la cama con su niño en las piernas le mordió el cuello para después pasar su lengua en la zona lastimada—"Ahhh Kai!"—"Te gusta Taka?"—"Taka, si…me gusta"—Kai le quito despacio y con cuidado la ropa de arriba y con mucha pasión beso cada centímetro de piel que estaba a su alcance, mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón del moreno

Cunado estuvieron fuera las ultimas prendas del moreno, Kai lo recostó y bajo su rostro hasta la altura de su miembro que se encontraba excitado—"mmm, se ve delicioso"—el otro se sonrojo y cerro los ojos dando la autorización a Kai de seguir, este no es pero mas y con su boca comenzó a chupar el miembro de su niño—"AHHH KAI!"—Taka sentía infinidad de sensaciones correr por su cuerpo, tomo las cobijas e intentaba reprimir los gemidos, pero Kai aumentaba la presión de su boca, y había comenzado a sacarlo y meterlo, provocando un delirio extremo en el menor

Este no aguanto mas y con un fuerte gemido libero toda su esencia—"AHHHHHHHHHHH"—Kai la recibió y cuando hubo terminado volvió a los labios de su amante y comenzó a incitarlos y mordisquearlos…Taka tomo la orilla de los pantalones de Kai y se deshizo de ellos tomo entre sus manos el miembro del mayor y comenzó a presionarlo, provocando que Kai rompiera el beso—"AHhh Taka…"—El menor aumento el ritmo en su mano pero cuando Kai sentía que no podría mas lo soltó, y se recostó—"Ahh, que sucede…Taka?"—"Termina…por favor…quiero ser…totalmente tuyo…Kai"—El mayor disimulo una sonrisa de lujuria y metió tres de sus dedos en la boca de Takao, quien los chupo con gusto, después Kai comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello mientras insertaba un dedo en el interior de Taka—"Ahhh, Kai"—"Tranquilo, mi amor"—besaba el rostro de Takao y su pecho buscando distraerlo, y tranquilizarlo, inserto un segundo dedo—"MMM KAI, METELO YA!"—Kai sonrió ante la petición pero decidió obedecer y sacando su mano se acomodo entre las piernas del menor y de una arremetida lo penetro—"AHHHHH"—Taka tomo entre sus manos las sabanas, sentía un ardor, pero a la vez, sentía algo placentero…Kai se preocupo y decidió preguntar—"Estas bien…quieres seguir, o quieres que pare?"—"No…ahh, sigue…por favor"

Kai comenzó a moverse lentamente, Takao apretaba las sabanas buscando reprimir sus gemidos, pero de verdad dolía, dolía como si mil agujas lo estuvieran atravesando, pero intentaba no preocupar a Kai, este aumentaba a medida que Takao gemía, hasta que—"AHHHHH KAI!"—Kai se había soltado y lo penetraba de una manera salvaje dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, Takao al fin había encontrado el placer, y no dejaba e pronunciar el nombre de su amante—"AHHH KAI, KAI, MAS, MAS"—"Taka…ahhh, Te amo"

Ambos se abrazaron y llegaron al clímax, para finalmente Kai caer sobre Takao y este lo recibió con un dulce beso en la mejilla

Salio del interior de su niño y se acomodo a un lado, el menor se recostó en su pecho y le pregunto algo—"Kai…por que no me dijiste…nada cuando me fui"—"No me diste tiempo Taka, por eso…pero ahora no importa, ahora estamos juntos, y no te dejare ir jamás"—Taka sonrió alzo su rostro y con un dulce beso le dijo—"Y yo jamás me iré de tu lado, mi querido Kai…jamás"—Y durmieron toda la noche abrazados, tranquilos y con un juramento de no separarse nunca mas…

**Fin**

TE DIJE QUE NO TAN CURSI!

Marya.-LO ESCRIBISTE TU!

Kai.-n/n a mi me gusto

Taka.- ¬ a mi igual!

u.u ayy dios, y que clase de final es ese, te dije que escribieras algo romántico O

Marya.-Pero si tú lo hiciste ¬¬

¬¬ No es cierto, u.u tu hiciste medio fic, yo la otra mitad!

Kai/Taka.-uu ay dios!

Hermanas.- ¬¬ Tu fuiste/No tu/ No que tu/TU/QUE TU

Kai/Taka.-uu dejen rewiews, y unas dos jaulas para encerrar a estas dos

**Sayonara n.n**

**Poka! nOn**

**¬¬ Me tocaba a mí**

**¬¬ Que a mi…**

**YA! LARGUENSE!**

**Sayonara Poka!**


End file.
